Usage of communication devices and systems has grown dramatically with the introduction of technologies, networks, platforms, devices and other elements that enable a variety of communication methods. In particular, the use of cellular phones has proliferated in recent years. Cellular or mobile phones as well as other communication devices enable and offer a variety of uses and services, e.g., in personal, business, medical, financial, security or educational fields or contexts.
A key difference between communicating using stationary devices and communicating using wireless or mobile devices is that while when a stationary, wired or immobile device is used, a user is typically in an environment such as an office, facility or a home where he may freely use various additional devices or tools that are typically available in such environments. In contrast, a user of a mobile device may be anywhere and may further be involved in activities such as driving, taking a walk or riding a train. Such activities and/or environments typically limit a user's ability to use additional tools or devices. For example, a person conversing over a wired phone from an office may easily use pen and paper to take notes, or bring up and view a relevant web page on a computer, e.g., a map. In contrast, a person communicating using a cellular phone may be unable to take notes or perform activities that may be relevant or even necessary, e.g., write down a phone number provided by a party to the call.
A possible solution may be a recording of calls or sessions, for example, recording all calls related to a specific device or a specific phone number. Such solutions have a number of drawbacks, for example, laws and regulations may prohibit a recording of a call unless all parties have agreed to such recording. Another drawback may be the fact that many people may be uneasy with being recorded. Additionally, recording all calls may produce a large number of recorded calls which in turn makes it difficult to find a specific recording as well as may be costly in terms of storage etc. Current systems and methods fail to enable an easy, quick and/or simple way for a user to selectively record calls or sessions, store the recorded session and/or securely be provided with a recorded session or call. There is a need in the art for a system and method to enable an easy, simple and selective recording of sessions such as telephone calls.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.